Lucy's nap
by ammatilechristian
Summary: Imagine one blonde mage going through almost every Disney character's story and freaking out. contains a blonde snow white and bell. and what the heck is with the princes over there? and why are Gray and Natsu fighting AGAIN
1. Chapter 1 lucy oh lucy let down thy hair

Lucy's nap.

Lucy was tired. And when she said tired she meant: so-tired-i-feel-like-i-can't-move, tired. so she decided she was going to take a nice long nap-with a locked window and door of course.

It was dark all around her and she could smell something really awful. It smelled like a combination of body odor and burning candles. She opened her eyes to see where she was- and she was met with the brown eyes of Erza scarlet- dressed in an old hag costume? "Well well girl you're finally awake!" Erza said Lucy took note of an especially long pointy hat waving around as the Titania spoke. "I am your new mother now! So you will stay in this tower that just happens to be the tower of the heavens and do as I say! Do you hear me?" Lucy just nodded though she didn't know why. "As you can see your hair has grown extremely long! That is part of my plan so… don't question me!" Lucy looked down and HOLY CRAP! Her hair was weaved around books, chests, drawers, not dressers, just drawers.( is that how you spell it? O_o) and even curling out the one window of the room. Lucy looked up at the witch err Erza… but she was gone. That's when she heard it a horse and she scrambled to the window to see Happy wearing a white scarf around his neck looking up at her. "Lucy oh Lucy let down thy hair!" "Um Happy? Can't you just fly up…?" Lucy asked, and the cat seemed baffled for a moment and then started to cry "waaah Lucy's so mean!" he bawled and rode off. "E-eh? What did I do?" she asked herself but then Lucy had an idea 'why don't I just jump out?' she was sure her hair would act as a cushion! So she did her best to make herself a giant yellow cocoon and with much difficulty- jumped out.

"Oof!" Lucy landed on the cold ground of a forest. And noticed immediately that all that hair was gone and to replace it was a short yellow bob. "Whah…?" but before she had time to think, a weirdly dressed Elf Man ran up behind her with an axe. "Princess Yellow!" Yellow!? "I was told by queen Lisanna that you were to be killed! But a real man never hurts a lady! So run away before she notices that you have escaped!" He shooed her with his hands and killed a boar that just happened to look like Zeref, took out its heart and yelled "Go now princess!" So she ran. She ran for what seemed like a good amount of time, and she stopped to rest on a stump. Oh she was tired! Lucy looked up and saw a cabin. So she walked over to it but before she could reach the front door she fell in a hole.

"Ouch!" she landed straight on her but in a not n=very cushioned chair. She looked around only to see a master Makarov drinking tea in a bunny outfit…..to be continued


	2. Chapter 2 tea and mice

Heheheh creative imagination you say…? No just madness! Lol thx ive got freaking writers block with the Mai's strange encounter story I hope no one's too irritated

Lucy was baffled for a moment, I mean sure, she'd seen the master wear weird things before but drinking tea…? That's got to be a first. "I'm terribly sorry but there's no more room here!" The bunny-master said and he gestured to a where Mystogan in a mouse costume was eating cake. But to Lucy's observations there were plenty of empty seats! Heck she just fell into one! "Um are you sure there's no more room er master bunny sir…?" Lucy asked wondering how the heck Mystogan fit in such a skin-tight costume like that. "Oh I am very sure. So off you go!" He slurped up the last of his drink and rummaged around under the table for something and came back up with a dark colored bottle. Huh so it wasn't tea he was drinking after all…..

Too short I know but I haven't finished my homework yet! R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3 ice panic

Heheheh and so….

Lucy found herself in a crowd of people. They were all hollering, cheering, and clapping their then someone came out of the big doors of a castle that had slipped Lucy's notice, and everyone went silent. Murmuring ensued and Lucy craned her neck to see what was up-and turned around quickly embarrassed. Gray with a majestic crown sitting on his head was strutting down the path where the crowd wasn't occupying, naked. Lucy wondered how he could be so oblivious even for himself! But there he was walking in front of hundreds-maybe even thousands of people completely butt naked. So Lucy did what she thought Cana would do if she was here: "GRAY! YOU'RE NOT WEARING ANY CLOTHES!" A few short gasps came from the people around her, but then a child agreed with her, then a few more people nodded their heads, and then many people were shouting on how naked the ice mage really was. Gray stood dumbfounded for a few minutes-until Natsu's head stuck out of one of the castle windows and he shouted "Lucy! How could you? I was counting for this one to one for at least a few more days!" Then the ice mage glared up at Natsu and screamed "YOU'RE GONNA GET IT THIS TIME FLAME BRAIN!" while running into the castle and a retort was muffled by the closing castle doors. Why are they always fighting? Lucy though as she walked through the dispersing crowd, but her thought was interrupted when she found herself falling through a man-hole in the street.

R&R pleeeaaase! Thanks for reading ^_^ see you next time!


	4. Chapter 4 pinky and the Urine Princess

Lucy opened her eyes and screamed. There standing before her looking down at the mage with pink eyes was a very pink haired beast. (Imagine a pink Sully from monsters Inc.) "Hey, hey princess calm down! I'm not going to eat you. 'Sides! You look too unappetizing if you know what I mean." He gestured to my attire. I was dressed in yellow. ME a BLONDE dressed in a YELLOW dress!? UGH! I stood up turned around and started to walk off when the pink beast-thing gripped my arm. "Where, do you think you're going?" he (she?) asked. "Listen Pinky Pie! I have had it up to here with all of this nonsense! I just want to go home!" she started to sob; the beast looked startled, and said "Hey! You're the one who decided to march into my garden in place of your father! 'Sides urine princess, you are staying here so no girly sobbing K?" was he trying to cheer her up? Oh and wait URINE PRINCESS!? She got up, grabbed the nearest branch, and wacked him hard in the face. "That'll teach you to think twice about calling me Urine Princess!" she screeched the beast replied with a scared "A-AYE!" and everything faded into darkness.

**Hey ppl! Thx for reading should I continue or end it here? You tell me or else ima end it here.**


	5. Chapter 5 blue eyes and muffins

**Okay so someone wanted me to continue so I am….**

Lucy found herself surrounded by boys she had never seen before. They were all about 11 or younger, and the freaky part was… that she was flying above them. "KYAAA!" Lucy screamed as one of the boys shot an arrow at her heart, it flew through the air and she felt a THUD as it connected to her chest. 'Is death supposed to be painful?' She thought to herself 'because it isn't right now' her last thought before she fainted.

"Lucy! Lucy!" said an arrogant voice, was it Sting? "Hey Lucy!" the voice said again. The mage opened her brown eyes to only meet a pair of blue. "S-sting?" Lucy questioned a bit hoarsely. "Hey Lucy good thing I gave you that kiss isn't it?" he grinned, WAIT KISS? He held up an acorn with a hole almost straight through it… oh that. Did she remember getting it? Maybe… but it was foggy. "Ummm I guess I should thank you then Sting." She yawned and fell back asleep. Really it seemed she never got enough sleep these days…

She woke up lying on a forest floor, surrounded with a red hood lined with white lace. Next to her sat a picnic basket, smells of baked goods and salted meats came from inside. The blonde mage sat up and looked around and remembered something faintly… 'Stay on the path, do not stray from it. Lest you meet great peril…' what peril? And where was she getting these voices from? Anyways she started down the path when all too soon she met with a skimpily dressed Lissana with silver dog ears and a purple silk hood draped around her shoulders. At her feet swayed a long silver tail. "Where are you taking that basket? Where are you taking Natsu?" Lissana asked, Wait NATSU? "I don't know what you're talking about…" Lucy warned, backing up a bit. The she-wolf sighed and gestured towards the basket. "Look inside smart one" Lucy took a peek inside and there he was: a tiny pink haired dragon slayer munching on the muffins, HER MUFFINS! "Natsu…" Lucy groaned. "Oh hi Luigi!" Natsu's tiny crumb covered face greeted her. "its Lucy!" she yelled and all the heartmelting-ness of seeing a chibi Natsu disappeared as she plucked the now protesting salamander from the basket into the waiting hands of Lissana. "Thanks!" she purred as she ran off into the forest. Leaving Lucy very alone, and hungry.

**Did it seem like this one was more detailed? I think it did. Any who, R&R please! I think my next story is going to be about a journey Natsu and Lucy have together… tell me if you want to read it!**


	6. Chapter 6: confuzzled

**Hey guys….. Yeah I have no more ideas, so if you have an idea for the next fairy tale you'd like me to write about… then tell me! And add in the characters too. Its either you tell me, or I make Laxus Gretel and I don't think anyone wants to read about Laxus being put in a cage and fed like a gluttonous pig right? (From the story Hansel and Gretel btw) so tell me your ideas! And then I'll make a vote! The winner gets their name mentioned and all that. –hugs- I loves u all**


	7. Chapter 7 drunk faries and pink princes

**WANING! This chappie has some cussing. But not a lot! Perfect idea kelpiejh! Yours was good too sharklady1010, just not enough detail (^. ^) *hugs* hey ppl friend me on face book! I made a new one just for this fanfiction account as a Ammatile christian (yes ammatile is capitalized and christian is not!) so I have no friends on it and my family already thinks I'm obsessed w/ anime I am they just don't know how obsessed. Sooo friend me! I'll be doing anime pics/memes/ random things about me and I'll even post about updates and future stories n' things K? **

Lucy was walking up some stone steps when outta nowhere, at the top of the stairs appeared a spinning wheel. She'd never seen one her whole life so she went up to it, her hand caressing the wooden parts then-"ow!" she saw the blood dripping from her hand and she was out again, with the distinct feeling of an angry/drunk Cana in a pink dress with wings yelling at her for being such a *hiccup* moron.

Well Lucy can now say she woke up to a bang. Because the minute she opened her eyes she threw whoever was kissing her across the room! Literally *BANG!* "I-ta-a-aaa. What the hell?! I thought you were supposed to be unconscious for a hundred years or something but damn have you got a strong arm!" Natsu was sitting on his rump rubbing his head with his hand while Lucy just stared. Natsu just kissed her? NATSU?!

***MEANWHILE*** (more like 99 years before this)

Cana was doing her usual drinking while ranting on how much energy it takes just to keep these imbecile people asleep, and complaining on how many years she had to keep doing it. Mirajane was trying to keep her quiet while Juvia was crying on how unfair her life was falling in love with a plant. (Yes. Gray is a plant. Don't ask it's an inside joke) all three fairies were doing their best and waiting for the day when the prince came! Then and only then would they be free!


	8. Chapter 8 many injured heads

**I don't own Fairy Tail but yawls know that, I lost the bet... thanks. JKJKJK any who I really did lose but who cares buying some guy a milkshake every week isn't so bad right? Yeah the guy behind you doesn't own it either….did you look? Pff watevs read on faithful readers! **

Lucy looked at the pink haired prince on the floor, Natsu had just KISSED her! HER? "Uuugh Luuuce! Why'd you hit me?" he whined rubbing the sore spot on his head. "

THAT'S MY QUESTION! WAIT-I mean why'd you K-kiss me?" she could barely say the word, Natsu looked up at her through his bangs and said "well this scary looking girl dressed as a prince dragged me here saying I had to kiss you! So I uh-did?" he looked puzzled and not at all like he'd just kissed her which pissed Lucy off, a lot. "JERK! You don't have to act like it was nothing!" she ended up throwing him out the window after much yelling and chasing him around the room.

"Lucy! Does the crippled Natsu mean you're awake?" said Erza's voice that was coming from the window. Lucy looked out and indeed Natsu was out with looked like a twisted leg-ah nothing he couldn't handle. "yeah-I uh think so…" she honestly couldn't tell the difference between being awake and being asleep anymore. " well what a good thing! Now the kingdom will waken and you and you and I will be married!"

?

"ERZA? You're a g-girl you know that?" Lucy was confused "I AM A PRINCE!" Erza ended up blowing up the castle burying the scared Lucy underneath the rubble.

"YEEEK!" Lucy screamed and fell out of bed as a book that had apparently been in her hand hit her on the head. "I-ita—"she lifted the book up and looked at the cover, it read: GRIMMS FAIRY TALES by somerandomperson

"Huh?" Lucy threw the book across the room and sat up. The reason she had fallen off her bad was because laying piled there was Gray, Natsu, and Happy all sprawled out on the soft mattress which was what caused her to fall. "GET UP!" she screamed at all of them and they started. And that morning went on as usual with the occasional neighbor coming to complain about the noise but thought twice about it when they saw Lucy chucking some unconscious people out the window.

**Dundundun! Eeeeennnd ppl! I was listening to nightcore while typing this sooo yeah. Did I scare you during the Erza part yeah? I know it scared me. R&R please like srsly. So I'm off to buy a milkshake for this person now.**


End file.
